Golden Iron
by Thesilvershadowqueen
Summary: What if on the day Lucy met Natsu, was different. Gajeel never joined Phantom Lord and was heading to Fairy Tail like Lucy. They meet in Hargeon instead of Natsu. Will something blossom or will it stay neutral? This is GaLu fanfic R&R. Curently In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-An encounter

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first official fanfiction. If you want to leave hate then don't continue reading. I will try and update as often as I can. I would love if you would review or even favorite or follow. Without further or do here is my GaLu fanfic! A few of the characters are OOC. Sorry it's hard to write fanfiction with them in character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did all my ships would be a thing. Hiro Mashima owns all of his little children!**

 _ **Summary: What if on the day Lucy met Gajeel instead. Gajeel never joined Phantom Lord and was heading to Fairy Tail like Lucy. They meet in Hargeon instead of Natsu. Will something blossom or will it stay neutral? No one knows….EXCEPT ME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Chapter One

Lucy was in a shop trying to buy a silver celestial spirit key. "Fine here take the key for 1000 jewels! I don't have all day!" The shop keeper said annoyingly. "Yay! Here take the jewels" Lucy twirled around cheering and threw the money on the counter. "Bye mister!" She ran out not paying attention ahead of her. _Thump_. "Ow!" Lucy whined while looking up and gasping. "Hey watch were you're going lady!" Gajeel looked down and gasped to. "Gajeel?" Lucy yelled. "Lucy!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy jumped up and hugged him. "I missed you metal head!" Lucy yelled. "Same here Bunny Girl!" Gajeel put her down.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey missy want to have some fun?" A red haired kid asked. "L-L-Let me go!" A little celestial mage yelled. "Oh no I won't." The boy said again. "Help me somebody!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly a long metal pole smacked the side of the brown haired kids face knocking him out. "Whoa. Thanks!" She said too the young man with the long black scruffy hair. "No problem…." Gajeel stopped. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfellia." She stated. "I'm Gajeel Redfox." He said. "Since introductions are over," She paused, "why did you save me?" "I don't really know…..I just heard you yell." Gajeel scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, well wanna be friends?" She said shyly. "Sure!" He smiled a big toothy grin._

 _Flashback over_

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked. " ." Lucy chuckled. "So, you got a nice outfit Bunny Girl." He stared at her black leather romper with a white bunny on the front. "Haha I wear it and I think of you." She replied with a blush. "Where ya headed?" He asked. "I'm on my way to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail." She said. "That's kinda funny cause I'm goin' there to. Well, I'm going back; I already joined about three months ago." He chuckled once more. "I guess we can go together Metal Head." She smiled. "Yup." They started to walk toward the Hargeon train station. "What have you been up to for nine years?" He asked to break the silence. "Well I have gotten ten Zodiac keys and the five silver keys," She stated proudly, "How about you?". "Um, not much really. I mean I trained a lot and that's about it" He said. "Well, I missed you." She hugged him again. "I missed you to Bunny Girl." He smiled. They bought tickets for the next train. After a few minutes they boarded the train. Lucy looked over to Gajeel after the train started moving. "You okay." She cocked her head. "Motion…Sickness…" He managed to get that much out. She pulled him down and laid his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "This always used to work." She smiled a large grin. He was already out cold. As they reach Magnolia Lucy wakes Gajeel up. "Gajeel, it's time to get up." She shook him lightly. He grunted in response. "You never change metal head." She chuckled. "I'm up." He rose up and got off the train Lucy mumbled to herself, "As long as you don't change I won't stop loving you Gajeel.". Gajeel tried to hide a blush since he could hear her because he is an iron dragon slayer. "You ready Bunny?" He asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" She said smiling. Gajeel pushed open the door and they walked into the rowdy guild. "Hey Mira." He said to a lady behind the bar with long white hair. "Hey Gajeel what do you need?" Mira asked. "Is Master Makarov here?" Gajeel asked. "Yea he's upstairs in his office" She replied. "Let's go." He took Lucy's hand and dragged her along. We heard a 'come in' after Gajeel knocked on the door. "Hey Gramps. I have someone I would like you to meet" Gajeel said pointing to me. 'H-H-Hello I'm Lucy Heartfellia." I said shyly. "Hello Lucy, I assume you want to join Fairy Tail." He said with a smile. She nodded. "Well, let's go get your mark and announce the coming of a new member." He said hoping of his desk. "Attention you noisy brats!" Master yelled. Lucy hid behind Gajeel. "We have a new member, her name is Lucy Heartfellia." He yelled. Lucy slowly came out from behind the large man. "H-H-H-Hi everyone." She said. "Hi Lucy!" The whole guild yelled. They all went back to talking and fighting. "Go down to Mira and get your mark." The Master says as he walked off. They all walked down to the bar floor. "What color do you want your mark and where?" Mira asked. "May I have a silver one on my right hand?" She asked. "Sure." Mira stamped her hand with the guild mark. "Yay!" Lucy squealed and hugged Gajeel who hugged back. "Congrats Bunny." He said. Lucy blushed in return. "Hi I'm Natsu!" A pink haired male walked up to her. "H-H-Hello." Lucy said shyly. Gajeel leaned down to Lucy's ear and whispered, "You don't have to be shy he is okay.". "Um Hi." Natsu said again. "Hello." She said with a little more confidence. "This is Happy." He pointed to the flying blue exceed. "Is that an exceed?" Lucy asked. "Yup!' Natsu said cheerfully. "Cool I used to know one, but…" She stopped. "What?" Natsu asked. "He uh passed when my mother died." She said trying to hold back tears. "Oh sorry to bring it up." Natsu said while scratching the back of his neck. Gajeel and Lucy went to go sit down at a table in the corner. Lucy sat between Gajeel's legs. A few people came over and introduce themselves and Natsu,Gray,Erza,Wendy Carla,and Happy sat down at the table and talked. "How do you know Gajeel Luce?" Natsu asked. "We are childhood meet nine years ago." Lucy said. "I saved Bunny" Gajeel said chuckling. "Why do you call her Bunny?" Erza asked. "Gajeel I swear if you tell them why I will-" Lucy go cut off by Gajeel. "On Halloween one she was dressed up in a cute bunny costume and some kid stole her candy then called her Bunny Girl and I called her that ever since." Gajeel chuckled. Everyone was laughing except for Lucy who was blushing. "Wait a second.." Lucy said. "What ya thinkin Bunny?" Gajeel asked. "Now that I think about it, that guy that you tried to save me from kinda looked like him.." Lucy said. "Oh god maybe it was him." Gajeel said. "I'm gunna kill him the next time I see him." Lucy said. "Hehe Bunny's new goal: Kill Dan Straight." Gajeel joked. "Wow she is brutal." Gray laughed. "You have no idea." Gajeel said. "Let's not bring that up Gaj." Lucy put her hand over Gajeel's mouth. "Bring up what?" Natsu asked. "She said no so she won't bring up Flame Brain." Gray said. "You got a problem Ice Pick?" Natsu yelled back. "You wanna go Ash for Brains!" Gray yelled back. "You're gunna get it Ice Princess." Natsu yelled back. "Fir Dragon Roar!" Natsu spit out a long line of fire. "Should we stop them?" Lucy asked. "No Erza will take care of it they always fight." Gajeel look over at them in amusement. "Gray and Natsu you better stop fighting!" Erza yelled and punched both of them in the head. "A-Aye!" They yelled in sync. "Haha." Gajeel laughed. "You find that funny do you? Do you want some fun Gajeel." Erza asked. "N-N-N-No ma'am" Gajeel stuttered. "Good." Erza said. "I need to find a place to stay." Lucy said while getting up. Lucy tripped and almost fell. "Gotcha Blondie." Laxus said. "Why did you call me Blonie, we are both blonde." Lucy asked. Laxus just laughed, "Be more careful cutie," Laxus laughed. "Don't call me cutie either." Lucy grumbled. "Hello Laxus.." Erza said. "Hey Scarlet." Laxus walked by. "I'm gunna go now." Lucy said. "I'll come to." Gajeel said getting up. "Okay" Lucy smiled. "I've missed you Bunny." Gajeel said hugging her. "I missed you to Gaj" She replied returning the hug. "So where you wanna look?" Gajeel asked. "I saw a for rent apartment on the way here. Can we go check it out?" She replied. "Sure." He said. They went to a little pink apartment building and talked to the land lady. Lucy got the apartment on the second floor for 1000 jewel a month. "That was easy." Lucy said. "Sure we have to go on jobs to pay the rent." Gajeel said. "Cool!" Luct squealed. "Let me get me stuff." Lucy said. She pulled Virgo's key out, "Open gate of The Maiden, Virgo!". A puff of gold sparkled in and Virgo showed up. "Hello Princess, punishment time?" Virgo said. "No Virgo I just need my stuff." Lucy rolled her eyes at Virgo's statement. "Yes Princess." Virgo bowed and puffed off. A few seconds later she came back with multiple boxes and set them down. "Thanks Virgo you can go back now." Lucy said grabbing a box. "Goodbye Princess." Virgo left. "Wanna help?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Gajeel replied. Everything was set up and Lucy was in the kitchen making tea. "I'm gunna run out really quick I'll be right back." Lucy said. She walked out and a few minutes later she was back. "Watch got?" Gajeel asked as he looked at her arm behind her back. "I got you something to show my thanks and, "her voice got quieter, "how much I love you.". Gajeel stood there blushing. "Crap! I forgot you could hear that!Stupid Dragon Slayer hearing" Lucy looked down blushing. "It's okay Bunny." He smiled. He lifted her head and placed a kiss upon her lips. "I love you also." He whispered. She giggled with a big smile. "I love you to Gaj." She looked at him and blushed. "Do you wanna like go out?" He asked. "Of Corse!" She smiled a big toothy grin. "Did you forget about me?" A small mans voice said. "No sorry Pantherlily!" She brought her hands around to the front to show Gajeel a small black exceed. "Gajeel this is Pantherlily, he is an exceed I got for you." Lucy smiled. "Awe thanks Bunny!" Gajeel took the cat into his hands. "Hello Gajeel I am Pantherlily and I already know Miss Lucy. She is actually very nice." Lily said. "Awe thanks Lily but call me Lu or Lucy." She said. "Let's go to the guild to get his guild mark." Gajeel said. "Ok but hang on." Lucy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a kiwi. "Here you go Lily." Lucy handed the kiwi to him. "He really likes kiwi." Lucy said. "That's quite trus." Lily said with a mouthful of kiwi. "Lets go." Gajeel said while handing Lily over to Lucy. "He fell asleep." He chuckled. "He's cute when he sleeps." Lucy smiled. They walked off to the while Lucy carried the sleeping exceed. Gajeel pushed open the door to the rowdy guild. "Huh, are we at he guild?" Lily work up from the noise of the guild. "Yup." Lucy said. "They are loud." Lily stated. "Hehe yea." She laughed. "Hey Gajeel,Lucy, and…." Erza stopped. "Erza this is Pantherlily he is an exceed like Happy and Carla." Lucy told her. "Oh ok." Erza said. Gajeel walked over to Mira to get his guild mark. "There you go,welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira said with a large smile. The three went to go sit at their signature table. "I'm gunna go get a strawberry anything Gaj and Lily I know what to get you." Lucy stated. "Can I just have a soda?" Gajeel asked. "Yup be back in a sec." Lucy walked off to Mira. "Hey can I have a straw berry milkshake and a soda?" Lucy asked. "Sure is that all?" Mira asked. "Do you have any kiwis?" Lucy asked. "Yup, do you want some? And also here is your milkshake and soda." Mira said. "Yea can I have a bowl full?" Lucy asked. "Sure let me go get them." Mira turned on her heel and went to the back. Lucy grabbed the soda and gave it to Gajeel. "Let me go get the kiwis." Lucy said. Pantherlily started to drool at the word. "Here you go Lucy." Mira gave her the bowl. "Thanks." Lucy smiled. "No problem." Mira said. Lucy walked back to the drooling exceed. "YAY! Thanks Lu." Lily said. "No problem Lily." Lucy smiled. "So did you find a place Luce?" Natsu asked. "Yup for 1000 jewel a month." She replied. "Cool." Happy said. "Thish ish good." Lily tried to say. "Glad you like it Lily!" Lucy rubbed Lily's head and kissed it. "Why don't you do that for me Lucy?" Happy asked with a pout. "Because you're not my boyfriend's cat." Lucy said while going to sit on Gajeel's lap. "BOYFRIEND!" The whole gang yelled except for Gajeel and Lucy. "Yea, you got a problem with that." Lucy said. "No." The six said in sync. "Hehe." Lucy laughed. She leaned her head on Gajeel's chest and started to fall asleep. "That was good!" Lily said. "Glad you liked it Lily." Lucy said. Lily went into Lucy's arms and fell asleep just like Lucy. "I can't believe everyone is quiet for them to sleep." Gajeel said in shock. "Same here." Erza and Wendy said. " What is going!It's too quiet around here!" Master Makarov yelled. "Shhhhhhhhh their asleep!" Natsu whisper yelled to the Master. The master came down to the Bar Lounge. "One why is the guild so quiet for them?Two who is the cat? And three why is Lucy asleep on the 'all mighty stubborn' Gajeel?" Makarov asked. "One we don't know two that's Gajeel's new cat Pantherlily and Three they are dating." Gray said. "WHAT THEY ARE DATING!" Master yelled. "What's going on Gaj?" Lucy asked as she woke up. "Nothing you can go back to sleep Bunny." Gajeel said. Lucy gave Gajeel a peck on the cheek and went back to sleep. "That was close." Gajeel said. "Close to what?" Makarov asked. "Whenever someone wakes her up she goes all out on them." Gajeel said. "How do you know?It's been nine years since you've seen her." Natsu asked. "As long as she still has her assassin instincts then you're a goner." Gajeel said. "ASSASSIN!" Natsu yelled. "Shhh-" Gajeel felt Lucy get up. She got up and kicked Natsu to the other side of the guild. "That's what you get for waking me up." Lucy said. "Told ya." Gajeel said. "Her mother was an assassin and taught Lucy and me everything." Gajeel said to clarify that she wasn't the actual assassin. "I know how to use the most powerful katana in Fiore, since I own 's called the Reverse Blade Katana **(A/N: The katana is from Exculibur of Fate/Stay Nite)**." Lucy said rubbing her eyes. "Ah!" Lily said falling. Lucy ran over and slid under Lily and caught him. "Thanks Lu!" Lily hugged her. "No….Ow….problem" Lucy grabbed her leg after she set him down. "You ok Bunny?" Gajeel helped her up. "Yea my leg just hurts a little."Lucy was still holding her leg. "Let me help you." Wendy said using her sky dragon healing magic. "Wow. Thanks it feels a lot better."Lucy hugged Wendy. "No problem,I'm a sky dragon slayer." Wendy informed her. "So three dragon ." Lucy said. "Yup. Fire,sky,and iron." Happy said.

 _10 months later_

"Um hello I know someone is in this guild and I was wandering if she is here." A man asked. "Who do you need to find sir?" Mira asked. "Lucy Heartfellia." He said. "She is sitting right over there sir." She pointed over to the blonde haired girl. "Thanks." He said and walked over to her. "Wanna have some fun missy?" He asked Lucy. "D-D-Dan?" Lucy stuttered in fear. "You betcha babe." Dan said

 **A/N:HE'S BACK! I'll update twice since I have nothing to do. Don't forget to review or even follow or**

 **~silvershadow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! Wow you actually stayed to read chapter 2!CONGRATS TO ME AND YOU! I told you would write the second chapter soon! I checked and there is already 13 a lot for me since this is my first official fanfic! Don't even ask about arcs I'm just ding random crap in here that I think of. Without further or do what you really came for!** ** _Golden Iron!_**

 ** _Favorite/Follow shoutouts:_** **_Lunanight19_**

 ** _Time for a special guest! Introducing Erza!_**

 ** _Erza: Hello_**

 ** _Silvershadow: Hi Erza! Can you do what I asked?_**

 ** _Erza: Sure! Disclaimer! Thesilvershadowqueen does not own Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Silvershadow: Thanks! Bye Erza!_**

 ** _Erza:Bye!_**

 _Previously on Golden Iron:_

 _10 months later_

 _"Um hello I know someone is in this guild and I was wandering if she is here." A man asked. "Who do you need to find sir?" Mira asked. "Lucy Heartfellia." He said. "She is sitting right over there sir." She pointed over to the blonde haired girl. "Thanks." He said and walked over to her. "Wanna have some fun missy?" He asked Lucy. "D-D-Dan?" Lucy stuttered in fear. "You betcha babe." Dan said_

Chapter 2-Nothingness

"W-W-W-What d-d-do you want?" Lucy asked as she was still in fear. "Don't ya know I've always wanted you then that metal jerk interrupted us" He sat pointing to Gajeel. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her Dan or I swear you won't live to see the light." Gajeel threatened Dan. "I've grown a lot stronger since then Gajeel. I can beat you senseless and you won't even know what hit you buddy." Dan got in Gajeel's face. "Don't h-h-hurt h-h-him!" Lucy yelled. "Oh yea what are you gunna do weakling. If you come with me I can make you a lot stronger than with metal brain." Dan said. "N-N-Never in any time will I go with you!" She yelled. "Oh really Lucky Lucy Heartfellia?" Dan teased. "G-G-Go away Dan!" Lucy yelled. "Oh I'm not going anywhere sweetie." Dan caressed he cheek. Lucy ran out of the guild to her apartment. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"Lucy yelled. "Yes Princess?" Virgo asked. "It's time." Lucy said. "Lucy are you okay?" Gajeel yelled through the door. "Yes hang on!" She yelled. "But Princess is he here?" Virgo asked. "Y-Y-Yes he is." Lucy stuttered. Virgo went away and the came back with a box. "Thanks you go back now please. "Goodbye and good luck princess." Virgo bowed and left. Luct ran to her closet and grabbed a box. "I didn't think I'd need you again." Lucy muttered. She pulled out a black leather romper with red letters on the front that read out 'Lucky Lu'. She slid on her black Converse and grabbed the box Virgo gave her. "Whats that?" Gajeel asked as she walked out of the door. "You'll see." She ran down the stairs. "No Bunny don't you dare!" Gajeel yelled know what she's doing. "I have to end this." Lucy said running up to the doors of the guild. "Dan!" Lucy yelled. "So you wanna sta-," Dan stopped, "N-N-N-No Lucy d-d-d-don't d-d-do t-t-this.". "I have to end this once and for all Dan!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy stop don't do this!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy ignored him and set the box down and opened it. "Oh Regulus grant me the power to use the Reverse Katana!" She yelled. "Everyone shut you eyes!" Gajeel yelled. Everyone did. A bright golden light shined from the katana. "N-N-N-No Lucy s-s-s-stop!" Dan yelled. Lucy stepped toward Dan with a grasp to were her knuckles are white. "Goodbye Dan." Lust said before taking a swing at Dan. The katana went through Dan. He sparkled out of sight. Lucy dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Why did you do that?" Natsu asked. "He*sniffle*killed*sniffle*my*sniffle*sister" Lucy cried even harder. "Where did he go?" Gray asked. "Nothingness." Lucy cried. "Bunny….." Gajeel picked up Lucy bridal-style. She cried into Gajeel's chest. "I'm so sorry luce." Natsu said. "Put me down." Lucy commanded. Gajeel did as told. Her fingers ran over the keys until she found the right one and grabbed it. "Open gate of the Lyre, Lyra!" Lucy yelled. "Hey Lucy you haven't summoned me in so lo- oh! Whats wrong Lu-chan?!" Lyra said. "H-H-Hey Lyra it was him." Lucy cried. "Oh no!," Lyra yelled, "Do you want me to play a song Lu?". "G-Go ahead Lyra, play whatever you want." Lucy said. "Okay!" Lyra said happily. Lyra started to play and sing while Lucy leaned on Gajeel. "It's gunna be ok Bunny." Gajeel whispered to her and she smiled. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. "As long as I have you, I know it will be." Lucy whispered. "Awe!" Wendy squealed. Lucy blushed at the sound. "Hey guys!I'm back!" A girl with short white hair said. "Hey Lissana!" Natsu said. "Thanks Lyra you can go now." Lucy said. "Bye I hope you summon me again soon!" She sparkled away. "H-H-H-Hello." Lucy said shyly. "Oh Hi I'm Lisanna!" She said. "This is Lucy, she is a little shy from what has happened." Gajeel said. Gajeel put his arm around her waist and whispered to her, "As long your with me it's ok.". She hugged him and smiled. "Thanks Gaj" She whispered. "Hi." Lucy said turned toward Lisanna. "Hey." Lisanna said. She walked over to Natsu and kissed him. "When did that happen?" Gajeel asked. "A few weeks ago." Natsu said. "Oooook" Gajeel said. "Wait a second.." Lucy said. "What?" Gray asked. "Where is Lily?" Lucy asked looking around. "He fell asleep on the bar next to Cana." Gray said. "Oh thank god he is ok. I don't know what I'd do without the kiwi eating exceed" Lucy chuckled. "What's going on?" Pantherlily woke up slowly. "Nothing much." Lucy said. "who is that?" Lily said pointing to Lisanna. "That's Lisanna, Natsu's girlfriend." She said. "Ok, Hi Lisanna I'm Pantherlily." He said. "Hello Pantherlily." She said waving. Pantherlily flew over to Gajeel and landed on his head. "Awe, my two favorite boys." Lucy said turning around and giving him a kiss. "So you to?" Lisanna asked. "Yup, Bunny is all mine." Gajeel said. "I just don't see a big guy with a small girl." Lisanna joked. "So you can't see us?" Gajeel joked back. "I have to go change and put it away." Lucy said going to grab the katana off the table. "What happened?" Lisanna asked. "Uh… n-n-nothing don't worry about it." Lucy said walking away quick and stopped at the door. "Wanna come Lily?" Lucy asked. "Sure!" Lily said flying over to Lucy at the door.

*At Lucy's apartment*

"You can make yourself at home while I go change and put this away." Lucy said unlocking the door. "Ok, and-" Lucy interrupted Lily. "Yes I have kiwis in the kitchen, help yourself." Lucy smiled. She went to her room and pulled out the box again. "I hope I won't need you again." She said taking off the romper and Converse. She put everything away except for the katana. "Lily!" Lucy yelled. "Yea Lu!" Lily asked. "Let me get dressed then we need to go buy something." Lucy said. "Ok." Lily said. She slid on a tight black mini skirt with chains down the side and a white shirt with a black jean vest that has metal studs. She slipped on her black Greek style heels and left to the living room. "Ready?" Lily asked. "Almost. I just have to find something." She said walking to a closet. "I know it's in here somewhere." She said throwing stuff behind her somehow missing Lily every time. "Found it!" Lucy yelled pulling out a belt. "You needed a belt?" Lily asked. "Yup." Lucy said. She fastened her belt and went to her room again. "I'm keeping this by my side." Lucy said sliding the katana into the little circle on the side of her belt. "Alright. Now you ready?" Lily asked. "Yup." They walked(and flew)out the door. "What are you getting?" Lily asked. "I'm buying a stand and case for the katana." Lucy said walking into a weapon shop. "Hello miss how can I help you." The clerk said. "Hello sir I need a case and stand for my katana." Lucy said. "Why would a pretty lady like you need a katana?" He chuckled. "Does the name Lucky Lu ring a bell sir?" She asked. "Y-Y-You L-L-Lucky Lu?" The man stood in shock. "Yes, I have the katana right here could we get the right size case? Please." She asked. "Yes, can I see the katana please?" He asked. Lucy pulled out the katana and laid it on the counter. "I have just the case and if you want it comes in a verity of colors you can choose from." He said pulling out a paper. "The black one and can you spray paint Lucy Lu on it?" She asked. "Yes I can that will be 200 jewels." He said. "Here you go I will be back in an hour and the extra money is for the stand I will get when I come back." She said walking out of the store. "Bye ma'am." He waved and walked to the back. "Wow you were Luck Lu?" Lily asked. "Yes but don't say it too loud." Lucy said. "Ok. " Lily nodded his head. "Can we stop at a café while we wait?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Lily said. They stopped at a little café around the corner and talked. "Why didn't the katana kill Dan?" Lily asked. "The way the katana works is that if you don't say 'Oh Regulus grant me the power to use the Reverse Katana!' while it's in your hands it will kill anyone who comes in contact with it," Lucy took a sip of her milkshake, "But if you say it then the katana will adapt to the owner's wishes. Since I don't like anyone dying no matter what crime or act it sends them into nothingness where they live a life of terror, but will never die.". "So it doesn't have to kill people?" Lily asked. "Nope." Lucy said. Lucy looked down at her watch and then looked back up to Lily. "We should head back its been over an hour." Lucy got up. "Ok." Lily nodded. They walked back to the weapon shop. "Here you go ma'am do you like it?" The clerk asked. Lucy nodded in return and took the case and slid it on her katana. "Thanks sir." She said as she grabbed the bag with the stand. "Let's go set this up at the apartment then head to the guild." Lily nodded. They walked back to the apartment and set the stand up on Lucy's shelf. "Let's go." Lucy said. "Ok." They walked out of the apartment and headed to the guild. "Hey everyone we're back." Lucy said waking through the doors. "Hey Bunny I was getting worried." Gajeel said. "I'm fine." Lucy smiled and went to go sit by Gajeel at the barn "He Lucy want anything?" Mira asked. "No I'm good me and Lily stopped at a café a few hours ago." Lucy said, "So, that's what took so long." Mira said. "And I stopped at the weapon shop to get a case and stand for my katana." Lucy said. "Whoa, so you're keeping that thing by you." Natsu said. "Yup." Lucy said. "Better not wake her again then." Gajeel joked. Lucy gave him a glare after that comment. "Hehe sorry Bunny." Gajeel shivered. The guild doors open which caught everyone's attention. "Gray-sama!" A blue haired girl yelled. "Oh god." Gray said. "Hey Juvia!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy!" Juvia ran up to Lucy. "I missed you." Lucy said. "Juvia did to Luce!" Juvia said. "I thought she was a love rival." Natsu said. "When Lucy told Juvia she was dating Gajeel, Juvia didn't Lucy was a love rival anymore." Juvia said. "But you weren't here." Natsu said. "Juvia talked telepathically to Lucy." Juvia said. "Yup." Lucy said. "I think it's time I finally told you guys since most of us are here." Lucy said looking down. "What is it Luce?" Natsu asked. "You guys can't to treat me different after I tell you. Promise?" Lucy asked. "Promise everyone said in sync. "I was actually an assassin called Lucky Lu and I killed people off my father's orders after my mom died," Lucy said starting to cry, "That's why I have the katana and the outfit that said 'Lucky Lu.'". "That's okay Luce. We won't treat you any different since you told us that. Everyone here has a checkered past here. Heck, Juvia was a member of Phantom Lord, the dark guild, before she same here." Natsu said. "Really. You guys think its ok?" Lucy said starting to cry. "Yea!" Gray said. "Thanks guys." Lucy smiled. "I love you guys." Lucy said, "We love you to." Erza said. They gathered in a big group hug surrounding Lucy. They had a long sentimental moment until the doors opened again stopping the hug. "Hey Gajeel!" A girl ran up to Gajeel and hugged him.

 **A/N: Hey! Any thoughts of who it is? Hehehehe! Bye! I'm gunna start chapter three!**

 **~silver shadow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey! Congrats you made it to chapter 3! Wow. Did you guess who the person was? Time it introduce the guest! Introducing Gray!**

 **Gray: Hey!**

 **Silvershadow: Hey Gray!Hehe that rhymed.**

 **Gray: Yea it did.**

 **Silvershadow:Just do what I told you.**

 **Gray:Fine!You're almost as bossy as Erza. Disclaimer! Thesilvershadowqueen does not own Fairy Tail. Peace bossy.**

 **Silvershadow:HEY! Bye stripper.**

 _Previously on Golden Iron_

 _"I was actually an assassin called Lucky Lu and I killed people off my father's orders after my mom died," Lucy said starting to cry, "That's why I have the katana and the outfit that said 'Lucky Lu.'". "That's okay Luce. We won't treat you any different since you told us that. Everyone here has a checkered past here. Heck, Juvia was a member of Phantom Lord, the dark guild, before she same here." Natsu said. "Really. You guys think its ok?" Lucy said starting to cry. "Yea!" Gray said. "Thanks guys." Lucy smiled. "I love you guys." Lucy said, "We love you to." Erza said. They gathered in a big group hug surrounding Lucy. They had a long sentimental moment until the doors opened again stopping the hug. "Hey Gajeel!" A girl ran up to Gajeel and hugged him._

Chapter 3-Break up

"H-H-Hi." Lucy stuttered. "Levy! What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked panicky. "I'm back from my mission silly!" Levy yelled. "Hi! I'm Levy! Are you Gajeel's friend?" Levy waved. "H-H-Hi I'm Lucy and sort of his friend." Lucy panicked. "Levy! What are you doing?" Leaning away from Levy. "Trying to give my boyfriend a kiss." Levy said. "What?" Lucy said. "Lucy it's not what it looks like!" Gajeel yelled. "No it's fine. I see you guys need to catch up." Lucy said starting to cry and ran out of the guild. "Really Gajeel. How could you do that to Lu?" Lily said flying after Lucy. The rest of the gang ran after her. "Levy we need to talk." Gajeel said pulling Levy off. "What do you want to talk about?" Levy asked. "We need to break up." Gajeel said. "What!" Levey yelled. "Yea." Gajeel said. "Is it because of that girl?" Levy asked. "She isn't just some girl she is the girl that I've liked for over ten years!" Gajeel yelled. "So your ditching me for her?" Levy asked. "I left you before you left for your mission I guess you just forgot." Gajeel said. "Fine go see her! See if I care!" Levy yelled trying to hold back tears. Gajeel ran off to go see Lucy.

*At Lucy's apartment*

"I'm so sorry he did this Lu." Pantherlily said rubbing the crying girl's back. "We will be here for you through it." Natsu said. _'Knock Knock._ "Lucy I'm sorry I broke up with her before her mission and I guess she forgot I love you not her!" Gajeel said through the door. "G-G-Go away." Lucy said. "I'm so sorry Bunny. Will you please forgive me? I don't know what I'd do without you." Gajeel said. Lucy got up after what felt like hours silence. She opened the door slowly. "Ok, just because I know you will never hurt me on purpose." Lucy said hugging him. "I love you Bunny." Gajeel whispered. "I love you more Gaj." She whispered back. "Juvia happy that Lucy is happy!" Juvia smiled. "Same." Erza and Gray said. "I'm glad that's cleared up." Lily said. "Me to." Lucy said with a wide grin on her face. "CAN YOU GUYS OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Lucy yelled. "Stop yelling Erza." Natsu joked. "What did you say Natsu." Erza and Lucy said in sync with the same evil look plastered on their face. "N-N-N-Nothing," Natsu stuttered in fear, "I'm gunna go now.". "Good choice." Lucy said. "And the rest of you need to go!" Lucy yelled. "Bye!" The rest said in sync. "Bye!" She waved. "Awe I have to go to?" Gajeel pouted. "No, you stay here." Lucy smiled. "Ok." Gajeel smiled back. "I want to ask you something." Lucy said. "What is it?" Gajeel looked concerned. "Do you want to move in with me?" Lucy asked. "Yes, of course I would!" Gajeel hugged Lucy. "Can't….breath..." Lucy said. "Sorry Bunny" Gajeel laughed. "Yay!" Lucy squealed. "I'm gunna go get my stuff from my old house." Gajeel said walking out the door. "Kay I'll just take a nap here." Lucy said. Lucy went over to the bed and laid down. _'Knock knock'_ 'who is it now' Lucy thought. Lucy opened the door to see a blue haired solid script mage. "Hi Levy what d- " Levy interrupted her. "I want Gajeel back you man stealer!" Levy yelled. "Just to be clear I've known him for nine years. So I had him first." Lucy said. She got greeted with a punch that sent her across the room. "Ow that kinda hurt." Lucy rubbed her forehead. "What ya gunna do Luck Lu?" Levy teased. "How'd you know that?" Lucy asked trying to get up. "I never forget a face blondie." Levy said lifting her head. "Levy McGarden!" Lucy yelled. "Comin back to ya Lucky?" She asked. Levy kicked her in the gut and Lucy collapsed on the ground. With a few more kicks and punches Lucy passed out. "Bye Lucky Lu." Levy walked out and ran down the street. "Lucy I'm ba- What happened!" Gajeel dropped his stuff as he saw the passed out blonde on the floor. He picked her up bridal-style and ran to the guild. "Where is Levy?" Gajeel asked as he ran in. "I don't know she was here and then she ran off." Mira said. "Well is Jet here?" Gajeel asked. "Over here!" Jet raised his hand. "Come and run Lucy to the hospital. I got over to our apartment and saw her passed out on the ground like this." Gajeel said handing Lucy to Jet. "Ok." Jet ran off to the hospital. "I think Levy did this to get revenge." Gajeel said. "What made you think that?" Natsu asked. "One. I broke up with her for Lucy and Two. She was fighting Lucy a few years back and almost killed her. That's what made her stop being an assassin." Gajeel said. "I have the magazine that reported it." Gajeel pulled out an old magazine from his pocket that read,

' **Lucky Lucy in a heated fight with the Legendary Lev**

 _Lucky Lu and Legendary Lev battled in the near the Oak Town river at 11:36 pm. Lucky Lu lost the battle and almost met_ _her fight with death. Legendary Lev was the winner and as far as out reporters know, she will stay our legendary assassin! That's so cool! Sorry Lucky Lu, Fiore has a new favorite assassin!_

 _Reported by Jason for Sorcerer's weekly_

"Oh." Natsu said. "So I have to find Levy." Gajeel said running out of the door.

*At the hospital*

"The company with ." The nurse came out and said. "That would be me." Jet said. "Please come back with me." The nurse said. "Thanks Mrs. Eclipse." Jet said. "She was in critical condition but we did some surgery and she is stable. What happened exactly?" The nurse said. "I don't exactly know, but all I know is that Gajeel ran in and said she was passed out in their apartment," Jet explained. "He said he thinks it's the work of 'Legendary Lev', his ex, for revenge.". They walked back to Lucy's room. "Hey Jet." Lucy said. "Hey Lucy. How ya feeling?" Jet asked. "A lot better, but I still have pain." Lucy said. The nurse walked into the room. "You can go home and I have a prescription for some pain killers you take twice every day." She said. "Ok thanks Mrs. Eclipse." Lucy said.

 _*A few hours later*_

" , here is your prescription and you can be on your way." The nurse said. "Thanks ma'am" Lucy said getting up. "You ready?" Jet said. " Yea." Lucy said. Lucy started walking with a limp. "You ok?" Jet asked. "It's fine, my ankle hurts with pressure on it." Lucy said. "Here." Jet picked up Lucy and put here on his back. "Thanks." Lucy said. "Let's head back to the guild." Jet said starting to run. "Ok." Lucy said holding on tighter. After a few minutes they got to the door. "Can you push it open or I can but you'll fall." Jet said. "Hehe." Lucy laughed. Lucy pushed open the doors to the rowdy guild. "Hey everyone!" Jet yelled. "Hey Jet!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy!" Everyone yelled. "Hey guys." Lucy said. "How are ya?" Natsu asked. "I'm fine but there is still some pain. Jet, can you put me down on the chair over there?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Jet said walking over to the chair at the bar. "What happened?" Mira asked. "I don't know all I remember was Levy saying 'comin back to ya Lucky?' then everything going back." Lucy said. "Gajeel was right." Mira said. "Right about what?" She asked. "It being Levy that made you pass out." Mira said. "Where is he anyway?" Lucy asked. "He went to go find Levy." Mira said. "Oh crap." Lucy got up and started to run. "Ow." Lucy fell in pain. "What's wrong?" Gray asked. "My ankle." Lucy said. "Here." Gray held out his hand. "Thanks." Lucy said. The guild doors opened and in came the black haired man. "Gajeel!" Lucy yelled trying to run again and managed to jump onto him. "You shouldn't be on your ankle." Gray said. "Oh well." Lucy said clinging onto Gajeel. "Someone is happy to see me," Gajeel joked. "You can't go find her Gajeel you know what she is capable of." Lucy said. "I know but what she did to you isn't right." Gajeel said. "But she can kill anyone and she almost killed me twice, so I don't want the same fate for you." Lucy rested her head on his chest trying to hold back tears. "I told you I was going to protect you Bunny." Gajeel started to rub her back. She let herself relax and let the tears flow. "But we said we would protect each other?" Lucy started to cry harder. "Come sit down so we can ice that ankle okay?" Gajeel said. She nodded. They went over and sat down at a table and Gajeel went to get some ice. "T-T-Thanks Gaj" Lucy cried started to stop. Gajeel picked Lucy up and slid under her and let her sit on his lap. "I love you and thanks for everything." Lucy whispered. "I love you to and no need for thanks Bunny I'm just looking out for you." Gajeel whispered back. "Juvia I have come to claim you mine!" A man's voice said. "Lyon give me back Juvia!" Gray yelled. "What are you jealous?" Lyon said. "M-M-Maybe." Gray stuttered. "Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed. Lyon dropped Juvia in shock at his 'brother's' words. "Gray-sama! Is it true Gray was jealous?" Juvia asked. "Y-Y-Yea." Gray chuckled. "Juvia is happy," Juvia said, "Juvia lo-". Juvia was interrupted be Gray's cold lips merging with hers. Juvis closed her eyes and put her arms around Gray's neck while Gray put his hands in Juvia's blue hair. "Gray loves Juvia to." Gray said pulling his head back. The whole guild started to clap as the guild doors opened again. "J-J-J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered in shock. "Yea." Jellal said. "How?" Erza asked. "They let me go knowing I was under an influence." He said. "That's great Jellal!" Erza smiled. "I also wanna tell you I never had a fiancé." He chuckled. "Really?" Erza said. "I was just scared to do this." Jellal stepped forward and kissed Erza and running his fingers through her scarlet hair. She ran her fingers through his bright blue hair shutting her eyes. Lucy turned her eyes over to Elfman and Evergreen who were making out and Mira and Laxus where. She looked over at Gray who was making out with Juvia again as Lyon was on the ground pouting, accepting that he could not have Juvia. Natsu and Lisanna started to make out turned to Gajeel who was smiling. "Our turn." Lucy said leaning into Gajeel's lips. Makarov walked out and shook his head. "What a crazy guild I have, Mavis" He chuckled and walked back into his office.

 **A/N: Make out session! Hehehehe. I will write the 4** **th** **chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Oh and 15 cupcakes and sprinkles if you guessed it was Levy! Bye!**

 **~Silvershadow~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I still can't believe that I finished chapter 3 in one day! Congrats on reaching chapter 4! I'm thinking of writing another fanfic since I like the thing were they don't have magic and they are going to school. Wow, 112 views! Thanks to everyone! Time for the special guest! Lucy!**

 **Lucy: Hey!**

 **Silvershadow: Hey Lu!**

 **Lucy: So I can get back to Gajeel and you won't yell at me I'll go ahead and say it.**

 **Silvershadow: Good choice.**

 **Lucy: Disclaimer! Thesilvershadowqueen does not own Fairy Tail.**

 ** _Favorites/Follows shoutouts:hananodoku_**

 _Previously on Golden Iron_

 _"J-J-J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered in shock. "Yea." Jellal said. "How?" Erza asked. "They let me go knowing I was under an influence." He said. "That's great Jellal!" Erza smiled. "I also wanna tell you I never had a fiancé." He chuckled. "Really?" Erza said. "I was just scared to do this." Jellal stepped forward and kissed Erza and running his fingers through her scarlet hair. She ran her fingers through his bright blue hair shutting her eyes. Lucy turned her eyes over to Elfman and Evergreen who were making out and Mira and Laxus where. She looked over at Gray who was making out with Juvia again as Lyon was on the ground pouting, accepting that he could not have Juvia. Natsu and Lisanna started to make out to. Lucy turned to Gajeel who was smiling. "Our turn." Lucy said leaning into Gajeel's lips. Makarov walked out and shook his head. "What a crazy guild I have, Mavis" He chuckled and walked back into his office._

Chapter 4- Spoken

The whole guild was cheering for the happy couples. "How about we celebrate this with going on a mission?" Erza asked. "I don't see why not!" Gray and Natsu cheered. "Let's go on an S-class mission." Erza suggested. "Sur." Lucy said. Erza went upstairs and picked a mission for 550,000 jewels. "Hey Mira we will take this one." Erza slid the piece of paper on the bar. "Ok you guys can go ahead and leave, the people that sent out the request should know by the time we get there." Mira said stamping the paper. "Alright, this is a two week mission so go get your stuff packed." Erza said starting to walk out the door. Jellal, Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Juvia followed her out the door. They each went to their house to pack.

*At Lucy's apartment*

"Well we are all packed wanna wait at the guild?" Lucy asked. "Sure. How's your ankle?" Gajeel replied. "It's ok. It can have pressure on it without pain now." Lucy said. They walked to the guild to see everyone waiting. "Did you have to wait long?" Lucy asked. "No, we all just got here." Erza said. They started to walk to the train station. "Is it ok if I stop in here? I ordered a few keys to have and I need to pick them up." Lucy said. "Sure we will wait." Erza said . "I won't take long." Lucy rand into the store. " Hey Lucy it's been awhile. I assume you're here for the keys." The clerk said. "Yup. I'm about to go on a mission." Lucy replied. "Here you go. Have fun on your mission." The clerk said handing here the keys. "Thanks." She said and walked out the door. "Which ones did you get Luce?" Natsu asked. "I got Lupus, Pegasus, Columbia, Pisces, Libra, Deneb, Ophiuchus, and Aquallia." Lucy said. "You got a lot." Happy said. "I'll have to make contracts with all of them later but I really want Lupus now since he is the one I mostly wanted." Lucy said staring down at the key. "Make a contract really quick then." Erza said. "Ok!," Lucy said, "I call forth thee spirits in the spirit realm! I call on gate of the wolf, Lupus!". A large midnight black wolf appeared and the gold light faded. "Hello Master Lucy, I have been waiting for you to find my key." The wolf said. "Waiting? How do they know you?" Gray asked. "I'm well known in the spirit world for the way I treat my spirits." Lucy said with a smile. "Lupus, like I've told my other spirits you can think of me as a friend and call me Lucy or like my other spirits call me, princess." Lucy said. "Ok, Princess I am available any day as far as I know, I will tell you if anything comes up." Lupus said. "Ok, and this Is Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Jellal, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Erza, and Juvia." She pointed to each one as she said their names. "Nice to meet all of you. I will go back to the spirit realm. Goodbye Lucy." Lupus faded into golden sparkles. "Let's be on our way then. I just wished I could get Draco's key to." Lucy sighed. "Is that the dragon spirit?" Natsu asked. "Yes. It is." Lucy said. They all headed to Magnolia train station. "I'm gunna miss still ground for a while." Natsu said. "Oh yea…" Lucy said. "The sooner we get on, the sooner we'll get off." Erza said. "I'm sorry that my troia spell doesn't affect you anymore." Wendy said. "It's fine I'll try and survive." Natsu said. They all got on and the train started to move. Before Gajeel could get sick, Lucy laid his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thanks Bunny." Gajeel said as he drifted off to sleep. "That works?" Wendy asked. "Yea, it always has for him at least." Lucy chuckled. "I have a faster solution." Erza said as she knocked Natsu out. "That's another way." Wendy laughed. 'It seems almost all dragon slayers have motion sickness." Lucy said. "I wander why it doesn't affect Wendy" Erza said. "It doesn't affect me since I have healing magic which doesn't allow mw to have motion sickness." Wendy informed the others. Lily eventually fell asleep next to Lucy. After a few hours the train stopped in a little town near the woods. "Gajeel, we are here." Lucy said. She got a grunt in response. "Don't make me push you off to wake you up." Lucy threatened. He perked up in response. "I'm up." Gajeel said. They got off the train as Erza dragged the behind pink haired boy. "We need to camp out in the woods to catch a dark guild that has been terrorizing this town." Erza said. They walked to the woods to set up camp. "What's going on." Natsu asked. "Finally." Gray said. "What did you say Ice princess!" Natsu yelled. "You better not be fighting." Erza said. "N-N-No ma'am." Natsu and Gray said in sync. Lucy made contracts with each spirit and each were pleased that their key landed in her possession. "Wow, I guess you are known Lu." Lily said. "Yup." Lucy said. "Wow, Lucy just opened a lot of gates." Juvia said. "Yea, I'm getting tired from it. I think I'm gunna go to sleep." Lucy said. "I am to." Erza said. "Since she is going to bed and no one else is gunna keep you two in line, you two go to bed also." Lucy said. "Fine." Natsu said in sync with Gray. "I'm quite tired too so I'm going to go to bed also." Wendy said. "Well night everyone." Lucy said climbing into the tent. Gajeel came in after and sniggled in next to Lucy.

*The next morning*

Lucy woke up and felt cold. She rolled over and didn't find Gajeel next to her. Lucy got dressed in a black mini skirt with a White lacy crop top. She reached for her belt and saw her ring was missing. She looked where the ring was and saw a thin, but durable ring shaped like a dragon with its tail in its mouth so it formed a circle. Lucy found the part where it unattached at put her keys on it. She got out of the tent expecting to see Gajeel but didn't. "Open gate of the wolf, Lupus!" Lucy said holding Lupus's key. "Yes, princess?" Lupus asked. "You remember Gajeel right?" Lucy replied. "Yes." Lupus nodded. "Can you track his sent." Lucy asked. "Yes, also if you don't mind me asking is Gajeel your boyfriend." Lupus asked. "Yes he is." Lucy replied blushing. "Well, you two make a cute couple." Lupus smiled. "Thanks." Lucy smiled back. Lupus lead Lucy through the woods. "He is straight ahead." Lupus said. "Thanks Lupus." Lucy said. "No problem." Lupus faded away. Lucy went up to Gajeel as he sat leaning on a tree. "Thanks. I love it." Lucy said. "I'm glad you do." Gajeel said. "This is beautiful." Lucy said staring at the meadow in front of them. She went and sat between Gajeel's legs. They sat there watching the deer across the meadow. "We should head back." Gajeel said. "Yea." Lucy and Gajeel got up startling the deer. They walked back to the group. "Hey guys, where were you?" Erza asked. "I found a meadow and I was over there watching the deer and then she found me." Gajeel said. "Wow, that's new." Natsu joked. Gajeel sent him a death glare. "I can send Aquallia to scout out the area and see where the guild is." Lucy said. "Sure go for it." Erza said. "Open gate of the eagle, Aquallia!" Lucy yelled. "Hello Lucy." The eagle said. "Can you go scout out the area for a dark guild?" Lucy asked. "Yes." Aquallia said and flew up to find the guild hall. As they waited Gray and Lucy played cards, Wendy and Erza were reading books, and Natsu and Happy were talking. "Lucy, I found the guild." Aquallia said.

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry it's so short, I wanted to start my new fanfiction** ** _Fairy Academy_** **. I hope you go read that to! BYE!**

 **~Silvershadow~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hey! Sorry it's been so long! There isn't a special guest since I'm bored of that and all of you know the disclaimer. Here is Golden Iron!**

 _Previously on Golden Iron_

 _"Wow, that's new." Natsu joked. Gajeel sent him a death glare. "I can send Aquallia to scout out the area and see where the guild is." Lucy said. "Sure go for it." Erza said. "Open gate of the eagle, Aquallia!" Lucy yelled. "Hello Lucy." The eagle said. "Can you go scout out the area for a dark guild?" Lucy asked. "Yes." Aquallia said and flew up to find the guild hall. As they waited Gray and Lucy played cards, Wendy and Erza were reading books, and Natsu and Happy were talking. "Lucy, I found the guild." Aquallia said._

Chapter 5

"Good." Lucy said. "It is a few miles east from here." Aquallia said. "Thanks, you can go back now." Lucy said. Aquallia went back. Erza started to draw the plan in the dirt. "Jellal and I will take out the master and the rest of you take out the others." Erza explained. "Got it." The rest said in sync. The group snuck off to find the guild. They found the guild. "Jellal and I will go in first and then follow behind us." Erza said. Jellal and Erza ran through the door and up the stairs. "Look it's some Fairy Tail idiots!" One of the guild members yelled. The dark guild threw the first hit. Everyone started battling until it became five on five. "We each take one?" Lucy asked. "Yup." The rest said. They all started to battle again. Lucy got hit directly in the stomach several times by Purple Flare Magic. "Ow!" Lucy yelled. "Haha looks like blondie has some trouble!" They guy yelled. "Don't you dare lay another finger on her!" Gajeel yelled taking out the guy in one punch. "T-T-Thanks." Lucy whimpered. "Shhh, it's ok Bunny just relax." Gajeel picked her up bridal-style. Every one finished up and then walked out. "Is she ok?" Wendy asked. "I think so, She was battling a Purple Flare mage." Gajeel explained. Lucy sat up a little and coughed. "I can help!" Wendy came over and used her magic on Lucy. Lucy shot up and coughed. "Hey, she is awake now!" Natsu yelled. "Thanks Wendy." Lucy said. "You still don't need to move since you got hit many time." Wendy said. "Got it." Lucy nodded. They walked back to the camp site. "Let go ahead and pack up and get the reward." Lucy said. "Good Idea and you just really want the key." Natsu said. "Yup!" Lucy nodded. "Everyone got packed up and left for the person that sent out the request. _'Knock Knock'_ The door opened. "Hello, my master has been waiting for you. Please follow me." The maid said. They followed her to the room in which her master was waiting. " Ah, hello mages from Fairy Tail." He waved. "Hi!" Natsu waved back. "I see you have finished the job." He said. "Yes we have." Gajeel said. "Here is your reward. Thanks for the help." He handed them the bag of jewels and the key. "No problem" Erza said. They walked out and headed for the train station. They got on and left. Natsu got knocked out and Gajeel went to sleep. "So, which key is it Lucy?" Erza asked handing her the key. Lucy's eyes widened. "What?" Erza said. "I-It's Draco's key." Lucy mumbled. "Isn't that the key you wanted?" Wendy asked. "Yea, I wanted it for Gajeel." Lucy said. "Why?" Wendy asked. "Because Draco and Columbia can help me in a surprise I'm doing for Gajeel." Lucy said. "What is the surprise?" Erza asked. "Even though he is asleep, he can still hear me." Lucy replied. "Oh." Erza said. The rest of the ride was silent. "Gaj, don't make me push you to wake up." Lucy said. A grunt came from him in response. _'Thud'_ "Hehe I told you." Lucy chuckled. "I didn't think you were serious." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was." She was starting to laugh harder. "It's not funny." He grumbled. "Yes it is." Panther lily started to laugh also. Gajeel got up and lifted Lucy upside down on his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled. "Nope." Gajeel smiled. "Fine." Lucy pouted. The group walked back into the guild. "Hey guys!" Natsu waved. "Hey." Cana waved. "Can you put me down now?" Lucy asked. "Now I will." Gajeel smiled and put her down. "Thanks." Lucy grumbled. "Which key did you get?" Gajeel asked. "Draco" Lucy smiled. "That's the one you wanted, right?" Gajeel asked. "Yup." Lucy nodded. Everyone went and sat down. "Hey Mira, the usual Please." Lucy said. "Sure thing Lucy." Mira smiled. Mira handed her a strawberry smoothie. "Thanks." Lucy handed her the money and walked off. "I call forth thee spirits in the spirit realm! I call on gate of the dragon, Draco!" Lucy yelled. A dragon appeared out of a large golden light. "Hello, Lucy I have been waiting for you to pick up my key." A scruff voice said. "Hey Draco." Lucy smiled. "IS THAT A DRAGON!" Natsu yelled. "Yes, hello I am Draco, I am the dragon spirit." Draco said. "Do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked. "I know all of your dragons, but I can't say much about them. All I can say is that they didn't leave you all because of choice. They did it to be safe." Draco said. "That makes me feel a lot better." Natsu smiled. "I will go back now and I know the plan. I just have to talk it over with you know who." Draco said. "Ok, Bye." Lucy winked. A golden light flashed and the dragon disappeared. "What plan and who is he talking about?" Gajeel asked. "None of your business." Lucy replied. "Fine." Gajeel grumbled. A golden light flashed. "Hello Princess." Leo greeted. "What do you want Leo?" Lucy said. "Aren't you happy to see me? You haven't summoned me in a long time." Leo said. "Ugh." Lucy groaned. "I have important things to tell you, princess." Leo said. "What?" Lucy asked. "You have developed two things." Leo stated. "And those are?" Lucy asked. "You can do partial gate opens and zodiac takeover." He informed her. "What are those?" She asked. "A partial gate open is when you can open a cate and get an item or a spell they can use." Leo informed her. "Like I can get Taurus's axe?" Lucy replied. "Yup, Just hold his key and say 'Partial Gate Open: Taurus' and you will get the replica of the axe he uses. Try it, you won't be affected by me. I came on my own magic." He explained. Lucy grabbed Taurus's key, "Partial Gate Open: Taurus!" Lucy yelled. Taurus's axe appeared. "Whoa." Lucy picked it up. "You would get my Regulus Impact, Virgo's ability to dig holes, Aries's wool wall, Pisces's spear, Taurus's axe, Aquarius's water impact, Scorpio's Sandbuster, Sagittarius's bow and arrows, and Cancer's scissors." Leo explained. "Cool, now what is the zodiac takeover?" Lucy replied. "That is when you feel emotions, you change and get all the powers of that spirit connected to that emotion or you can change immediately by using the key and say 'Zodiac Takeover'. " Leo said. "So which zodiacs are connected with which emotion?" Lucy asked. "Rage is Aquarius, you probably guessed that, I am Anger, Aries is sadness, Virgo is pain, Gemini is happiness, Sagittarius is fear, and Taurus is love." Leo said. "Awesome!" Lucy cheered. "You are the second person to obtain this power." He said. "That's really cool. Thanks for telling me this Leo!" Lucy hugged him. "No problem, princess." Leo hugged back. Lucy leaned back and twirled around and squealed. A blue light flashed around her. Once the light disappeared she was in a different outfit. "Wow, you already have a takeover. Gemini." Leo said. Lucy stopped and looked down. She was wearing a blue dress with a red belt around her waist. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a headband with Gemini's sign. "This is cool." Lucy squealed. "Try transforming." Leo said. Lucy looked at Mira and transformed into her. "Wow!" She squealed. "Works well Lucy." Mira smiled. Lucy smiled back and went back to her Gemini form. Lucy went over and sat on Gajeel's lap. "You look nice Bunny." Gajeel kissed her. "You and h-him" Leo stood stunned. "Oh yeah, we never told him. Oops." Lucy giggled. "Bye Lucy." Leo disappeared. "Well that got awkward quickly." Lucy mumbled. A golden light showed around her and she was in her own clothes. She sat there and drank her milkshake.

*A few hours later*

"Hey Lucky" A voice whispered. Lucy shot up and put her hand on her katana. "W-What do you want Levy?" Lucy asked. "You to die once and for all!" Levy yelled. That made Gajeel perk up. "G-G-Go away!" Lucy yelled. "Not until you die." Levy said. A green light flashed around her. She transformed into her Sagittarius's takeover. She had a green shirt and a plaid skirt. Her hair was in a side braid with green highlights. Sagittarius's symbol was on a necklace. "Y-Y-You need to leave." Lucy stuttered. "Nope." Levy poked her. Lucy got up and pulled out her katana. Levy pulled out her katana also. "I see you still have the Zanpakutō" Lucy said. **(A/N: This katana is from Bleach).** "Hit me with your best shout Lucky Lu." Levy snickered. Levy charged at Lucy and she scratched Gajeel on the arm in the process. "Y-You hurt Gajeel!" Lucy yelled. A golden light shined around her. The light died down and she was in a different transformation. Lucy was in Leo's form. She had a black skin tight dress with ruffles down her waist. Her hair was styled to resemble a mane with golden streaks going through it. Leo's symbol was on her right arm and on one of her bracelets. She had black Greek style heels. Her nails where black long ones resembling a lion's claws "Luck Lu get mad?" Levy teased. A golden light shined behind her. "Let your cat instincts flow through you." Leo whispered. "Got it." Lucy nodded. Leo left back to the spirit realm. Lucy jumped and Levy and kicked her out of the guild. Everyone got up and ran out. "What is that noise you brats!" Makarov yelled in the empty guild hall. "Don't hurt any of my friends again!" Lucy yelled. "Lucky Lu is back!" Levy yelled. "I never left. I just hid this side of me." Lucy said. Levy took a swing at Lucy. She jumped and missed the shot. "What is going on out here?" Makarov yelled. "Lucy got mad at Levy for hitting Gajeel and they started to battle. "Lucky Lu needs to come back to the dark side and join me!" Levy yelled. "You can try all you want, but I'll never come back Legendary Lev!" Lucy yelled back throwing her across the road. "We would love it if you did." Levy yelled. "Never!" Lucy yelled. Levy charged at her. Lucy grabbed her keys and set them in Wendy's hands after she grabbed one. "Partial Gate Open: Taurus!" Lucy yelled holding the key. Taurus's axe fell into Lucy's hand. Lucy swung the axe at Levy, successfully hitting her. Levy eventually was on the ground struggling to get up. "D-D-Don't ever touch anyone in this guild again." Lucy said. "You stole Gajeel and my reputation. I need you dead Lucky. NOW!" Levy jumped up and slashed Lucy's right arm. Lucy screamed in pain. "So, now you can fully remember what my katana can do." Levy pushed her. A black line started to run down Lucy's arm from the cut causing her to scream again. "See you on the dark side soon Lucky Lu." Levy whispered. A pink light shined around Lucy. She was in an outfit just like Virgo with chains around her wrists. Her hair was in two pigtails with a white headband with Virgo's symbol. **(A/N: Her outfit is what she wore in episode 3 minus the symbol)**. Gajeel ran over to her. "D-Don't touch m-m-me," She yelled in pain again, "i-it will a-a-affect you to!". Lucy sat there letting the darkness devour her. After a few minutes Lucy's whole arm was covered in black. She started to stand up. Slowly her hair turned black and eyes turned red. "Welcome back Lucky Lu!" Levy smiled. "Glad to be back Lev." Lucy smiled. They walked away from the guild. "We need to find two other dragon slayers." Gajeel said. "Why?" Natsu asked. "It's the only way to fix Bunny." Gajeel replied. "Jellal, you can use telepathy right?" Natsu asked. "Yea, why?" Jellal replied. "Call Sting and Rouge." Natsu said.

*In the Telepathy*

"Sting and Rouge. Can you hear me?" Natsu said. "Yea, What's up?" Sting said. "We need you to get here as soon as possible. Rouge to." Natsu said. "Got it! We will leave now." They said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Welcome back to Golden Iron. Hehe I like Sting and Rouge so I wanted to incorporate them in a good way. Guess what came today. MY DEATH NOTE: ANOTHER NOTE LOS ANGELES BB MURDER CASES BOOK! I am so happy. Here is chapter 6 of Golden Iron.**

 _Previously on Golden Iron_

 _"D-Don't touch m-m-me," She yelled in pain again, "i-it will a-a-affect you to!". Lucy sat there letting the darkness devour her. After a few minutes Lucy's whole arm was covered in black. She started to stand up. Slowly her hair turned black and eyes turned red. "Welcome back Lucky Lu!" Levy smiled. "Glad to be back Lev." Lucy smiled. They walked away from the guild. "We need to find two other dragon slayers." Gajeel said. "Why?" Natsu asked. "It's the only way to fix Bunny." Gajeel replied. "Jellal, you can use telepathy right?" Natsu asked. "Yea, why?" Jellal replied. "Call Sting and Rouge." Natsu said._

 _*In the Telepathy*_

 _"Sting and Rouge. Can you hear me?" Natsu said. "Yea, What's up?" Sting said. "We need you to get here as soon as possible. Rouge to." Natsu said. "Got it! We will leave now." They said._

Chapter 6

After a few hours Sting and Rouge came running to the guild. "What do you need?" Sting asked. "Ask Gajeel." Natsu shrugged. The twin dragon slayers looked over to Gajeel. "We need to fix Bunny and it requires a spell only four dragon slayers combined can use." Gajeel explained. "Who exactly is Bunny?" Sting asked. "Oh, it's Lucy." Gajeel chuckled. "Then let's go!" Rouge yelled. "Erza, we need you to come to. Levy is probably put up a fight." Gajeel said. "Got it." Erza said running after them. "We need to head to Hargeon." Gajeel said. The five ran all the way to Hargeon. On the way Gajeel explained what they had to do for the spell to work. "Where is she?" Rouge asked. "Up there." Erza said pointing to a girl with black hair on a roof. "Let's go." Gajeel said jumping up to the roof. "Surround her!" Natsu yelled. The four dragon slayers formed a square around Lucy. "What do you think you are doing?" Levy asked. "I got her. Fix Lucy!" Erza said reequipping into her Black Wing Armor. "Fix the person that is our friend. Use the power of four dragon slayers! Iron Dragon slayer." Gajeel yelled.

"Fire Dragon slayer!"

"Shadow Dragon slayer!"

"White Dragon slayer!"

"Dragon Reverse!" The four yelled. A bright light with silver, red, white, and black surrounded the celestial mage. Loud screams could be heard from within the light. The light slowly faded and is revealed Lucy on the ground coughing. "G-G-Gajeel." Lucy mumbled. "It's ok Bunny." Gajeel kneeled down and picked up Lucy bridal-style. "What happened?" She asked. "Levy cut your arm." Natsu said. Lucy pulled out her katana and Gajeel set her down. "Oh Regulus grant me the power to use the Reverse Katana to heal!" Lucy yelled. She put her katana on the cut and it slowly healed. "What just happened?" Sting asked. "I used the Reverse katana to heal my wound." Lucy said. "Ok." Sting was still a little confused. "Now my hair will always be black." Lucy pouted. "That's what you're worried about!" Natsu yelled. "Hang on." Lucy jumped over to where Erza and Levy where. She got behind Levy so she could do a sneak attack. "Goodbye Levy!" Lucy yelled as she hit Levy in the back. "How could you!" Levy yelled as she disappeared. Lucy dropped down to her knees and started to breath heavily. "You did a good job Luce." Natsu said. "Yea" She mumbled. Gajeel picked her up and jumped off the roof. The rest followed him. "Thanks guys. How could I repay you guys?" Lucy said. "I was nothing." Sting said. "No it was something. If you guys didn't do that, my condition would have gotten worse and I would have died." Lucy said. "Oh, wow." Rouge said. "I will treat you all to a lunch. It might not be life threating, but it's something." She said. "No, you don't have to do that." Sting said. "I don't have to do it. I want to." She said with a smiled. She pulled out a bag of jewels and handed them to Sting. "Thanks." Sting said. "No problem." She smiled. "Well, we have to go. Bye, I hope we see you again, On better terms." Rouge said. "Bye Sting and Rouge." Lucy waved. "Bye." They waved and ran off. The Gajeel carried Lucy and walked back to the guild. Natsu pushed open the guild doors to let them see the girl. "Here, just sit and relax." Gajeel sat Lucy down. "Lucy!" The guild yelled and a few ran up to her. "Are you ok?" Lisanna asked. "Yea. You guys shouldn't worry that much." Lucy giggled. "Yes we should, you were a totally different person." Mira said. "Someone else might be happy to see you." Wendy pointed over to the black sleeping exceed. Lucy giggled and walked over to him. She picked him up and he woke up. "Lucy!" He perked up and hugged her. "Hey Lily." She smiled. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm just fine Lily." She said. "Is your hair always going to be black now?" He asked. "Sadly, yes it is." She pouted. Gajeel ran up the stairs to get to Makarov. A small 'come in' was heard. "Lucy is back." He said. Makarov ran out of his office to see her. "Lucy!" Makarov yelled. "Hey gramps!" She smiled. He ran down the stairs to go see her. "I'm glad you are safe." He smiled and hugged her. "I'm fine, but my hair will always be black." She said. "That's all your worried about!" He exclaimed. "Levy is taken care of." Lucy assured him. "That's good." He said. "You shouldn't be up Bunny." Gajeel said. "But I had to see Lily." She pouted. Gajeel came down and dragged her to her seat. "Sit." He said. She sat down and pouted. "Fine." She grumbled. She leaned back against the wall and fell asleep snuggling Pantherlily. "G-G-Gajeel, help…..me." Lily croaked out from being squished. Gajeel lifted up her arm and got Lily out. "There you go." He set Lily down on the table. "Thanks." He breathed heavily. The guild went on doing their normal things. The group sat down at the table Lucy was asleep at. Gajeel turned his head to the sleeping mage that started to mumble in her sleep. "Have…to get Columbia….and Draco…..to call Metallicana…..for….Gajeel…." She mumbled. Gajeel looked at her confused. She mumbled again, "Need…to find out…..why they left…so we can help….for Gajeel….Natsu…and Wendy…". Natsu and Wendy heard the last few words and looked at her. "Maybe she is just dreaming." Natsu said. "Maybe, but when she sleeps talks she lists the things she needs to do." Gajeel said. "So, that was the surprise." Erza said. "So it's true?" Wendy asked. "Probably." Gajeel said. Lucy slowly woke up to confused faces. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You talked in your sleep again." Gajeel said. "Oh crap!" She yelled. "I think I know what the surprise is, Lucy." Erza said. "So now you know that I'm trying to contact the dragons." Lucy said. "Yea." Wendy said. "Well, Surprise!' She giggled. "Are you really going to try to Luce?" Natsu said. 'Yup. Like Draco said, they had to leave because of a matter that was life threatening. I was going to call them and figure out why and fix it so you guys could see them again." She explained. "When where you going to do it?" Wendy asked. "Tomorrow." She replied. "Then we will forget that you even said anything." Wendy smiled. "That's easier said than done, Wendy." Gajeel said. "Well, you guys could come along, but you can't talk." She said. "Ok." Natsu nodded. "I'm gunna head for the apartment, you can come along or come later Gaj." She said walking out of the guild. "Bye, see ya tomorrow." Gajeel got up and followed Lucy.

*At The Apartment*

"So, you really are going try." Gajeel said. "Yea, I wanted to do something for everyone." Lucy said. "Well, thanks for doing this." Gajeel gave her a kiss. "It really means a lot that you appreciate this, because it will cost a lot of magic energy." Lucy said. "It means a lot that you are willing to do this." He said. "Let's get to bed and we will talk more tomorrow." She said. "Ok." He walked over to the bed and climbed in. "One thing first." She said. "And that is?" He asked. "Open gate of the dragon, Draco!" She said. Draco appeared in the middle of the room. "Hello, Lucy." Draco greeted. "Hey, did you talk with Columbia?" Lucy asked. "Yes and I talked to you know who also and he agrees." He said. "You can say his name since he found out through my sleep talking." Lucy giggled. "Oh, smooth move." Draco joked. "Hi." Gajeel waved. "Hello Gajeel, Lucy has told me many things about you." He said. "Oh really?" Gajeel smirked. Lucy blushed and giggled. "The plan will start tomorrow, tell Columbia." Lucy told him. "Ok. Have a good night Lucy." Draco left the two alone. "So, you talk about me?" Gajeel said. "What girlfriend wouldn't talk about their awesome boyfriend?" Lucy smiled and climbed into bed. "Night Bunny." He said. "Night metal head." She drifted off to sleep in her lover's arms.

*The Next Morning*

Lucy slowly rose up in her bed. "Wake up Gaj." She said. He grunted. "Don't make me push you." She threatened. "Not today." He laughed and pushed Lucy off the bed. "Well played." She laughed. They both got dressed and left for the guild. Lucy walked on the edge by the river. "Be careful Miss!" One of the fisher men yelled. "You are gunna fall one day!" The other one yelled. "Maybe!" She laughed. Gajeel just smiled at the sight of the once blonde haired mage. The couple walked into the rowdy guild. "Hey guys." Lucy waved. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said. "Hey." The rest said. "I'm gunna go get my milkshake." Lucy walked over to Mira. "Hey Lucy." She smiled. "Hey Mira, my usual please." Lucy said. "Sure thing." Mira went to the machine to make her milkshake. "Thanks." Lucy put the money on the counter and grabbed the shake. She walked back to her seat. "When are we going to do the thing?" Natsu asked. "In a few minutes. I just got here, Natsu." Lucy rolled her eyes. Gajeel just chuckled at the fire dragon slyer. After finishing her shake she lead the dragon slayers outside. "Open gate of the dove, Columbia!" Lucy said. "Are you ready, Lucy?" The dove asked. "Hang on let me get Draco." Lucy said. "Alright." Columbia said. "Open gate of the dragon, Draco!" She yelled. "I guess it is time?" Draco said. "Yes, Columbia get us three into the telepathic field." Lucy said. "Hey! You said we could be here." Natsu exclaimed. "Yes, I said you could be here. I don't want to chance anything so it is only us three. Don't worry I will tell you what they say. You still have to be quiet, because they can hear you." Lucy explained. "I'm starting the field." Columbia said. _'Hello, I assume it is time to explain.'_ "Yes, I am Lucy Heartfellia, I am the one who set this up." _Hello Lucy, I assume you know our children'_ "Yes, I do. I am in the Guild, Fairy Tail with them." _'I am glad to see that they have such a caring friend'_ "Wow, I can't believe this worked!" Natsu said. "Natsu, I told you to be quiet." Lucy said. "Sorry." Natsu whispered. ' _Wow, he listens to you'_ "It's not easy I can tell you that." _'Well, I guess we should explain our leaving.'_ "Yes." _'Well there are three mages that have poison, they used it on many other dragons and killed them. We went into hiding to not have that fate on us. I believe that the mages have the rest of the poison hidden in a shed in Oak town.'_ "Thanks for telling me. I will get Laxus to burn the poison and I can get Draco to fly us there. I am sure that the mages will come to get you so I will bring the others to get rid of them." _'Thank you for helping us Lucy. Draco told me something about one of them is your boyfriend. In particular my son.'_ "Yes, I am Gajeel's girlfriend. I was trying to keep this as a secret, but I mumbled that I had to do this in my sleep." _'I am surprised that my son has obtained a mate.'_ "I will be glad to meet you in person, Metallicana. I will explain this to the others and we will leave tomorrow." _'I will see you then. Goodbye Lucy.'_ "Goodbye.". Columbia shut the field and went back to the spirt realm. "So will you be able to fly us to where they are?" Lucy asked Draco. "Yes, I will be able to do that." Draco said. "Ok. I will see you tomorrow." She said. "Bye." He slowly disappeared. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "Let's go in and then I will explain." Lucy said. The four walked back into the guild. "Okay, there are three mages that have been trying to kill all of the dragons with poison. They went into hiding so they wouldn't die. I was speaking with Metallicana and he said that Grandeeny and Igneel have agreed to let us come. I have to speak with Laxus but he plan is mostly set." Lucy said. "Go talk to Laxus." Natsu said. "Alright." She got up and walked up to Laxus and Cana. "Hey Blondie." He said. "I'm not blonde anymore." Lucy pouted. "You were." He chuckled. "I was wandering if you'd help me and the other dragon slayers with something." Lucy said. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "I need you to go to a little shed in Oak town and burn every last part of it." Lucy said. "Ok, when do I need to do it?" He asked. "Tomorrow morning." She said. "Got it." Laxus said. Lucy hugged him. "Thanks!" She squealed. Lucy ran back to the table. "He said that he would burn the shed." Lucy smiled. The rest of the day the group talked about the plan. "I need all of you at the guild by 4:00 a.m." Lucy said getting up to leave the guild. "Got it." Wendy nodded. "Ok." Natsu nodded. Lucy and Gajeel walked out of the guild. "I love you Bunny." He said. "I love you to Gaj." She said. He picked her up and swung her around. She giggled as he swung her. She kissed him and then they went into the apartment. "I'm gunna go to bed." She said changing into her gray pajamas with the Fairy Tail logo. "Night Bunny." Gajeel said. "Night metal head." Lucy said.

*4:00 the Next Morning*

The dragon slayers where all gathered at the front of the guild along with Lucy, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily. "Are you guys ready?" Lucy asked. "Yup." Laxus said "Okay, go ahead and burn the poison and Cana watch his back." Lucy said. "Got it." They both ran off to Oak Town. "Now we are all going to on Draco. I will guard the cave when you guys are battling, since keeping open Draco's gate will be draining my energy." Lucy explained. "Ok." The dragon slayers said. "Open gate of the dragon, Draco!" Lucy yelled. "Ready guys?" Draco asked. "Yes, we are. Get on Draco and we will fly there." Lucy said. Everyone got onto Draco and flew off.

*At Oak Town*

"That was easy." Laxus said standing where the shed once stood. "Yea, I'm surprised no one came." Cana said. "We should tell Lucy." He said. "I gave her a card that we can call her on." She pulled out the card. They called Lucy's card. "Hey, what's up Cana?" Lucy asked. "We are finished here. What's up there." Cana replied. "We are about to make it to the island." Lucy said. "Ok, I'll see you later then." She said. "Bye Cana." Lucy said as she hung up.

*At the Island*

"We are here Lucy." Draco said as he landed. "Ok, go back I can't keep the gate open any longer." Lucy said. "Bye Lucy." Draco disappeared as Lucy dropped to the ground. "You did a great job Bunny." Gajeel picked her up. "Thanks." She smiled as she relaxed her head on his chest. "Where are they?" Natsu asked. "They are in the cave over there." Lucy pointed. The group and mages and exceeds walked in the cave. "They are here." Metallicana said. "Dad!" Natsu ran in and hugged Igneel's foot. "Mom!" Wendy ran up to Grandeeny. "Hey old man." Gajeel said as walked up too Metallicana with the sleeping mage. Natsu and Wendy where having a conversation with Igneel and Grandeeny before the dragons noticed the sleeping mage. "Who is that?" Igneel asked. "This is the girl I was telling you about. Lucy Heartfellia." Metallicana said. "She is very brave to do this." Grandeeny said. "Lu-chan has been like a sister to me." Wendy said. "Hello Gajeel." Metallicana said. Lucy started to wake up from her slumber. "You feel any better Bunny?" Gajeel asked looking down at her. "Yea, I can feel my magic coming back." She mumbled. "Hello, you must be Lucy." Metallicana said. "Yes, it is nice to finally meet you in person." Lucy said. "The pleasure is mine." He said. Lily and the other exceeds walked up to Lucy. "Thank you for making Wendy happy, Lucy." Carla said. "I was no problem. I am quite happy to see her happy too." Lucy said. "Thanks Lucy!" Happy hugged her. "No problem Happy." Lucy smiled. The other two exceeds went to their friends. "I'm glad to have met you Lu." Pantherlily said climbing into her lap. "Same here." Lucy smiled. A blue light shined around Lucy. She switched into her Gemini takeover from being happy. Gajeel set her down near Metallicana. "You truly are a brave girl, Lucy. I am glad you are my son's mate." Metallicana said. "I am glad to be his mate to. He is a really sweet guy. We met 10 years ago when he saved me." Lucy said. "You must have been the girl he always went to go and see." He said. "I guess so." She smiled and looked over at Gajeel. "You two are cute together." Grandeeny said. Lucy blushed and got up. "You three need to go out and see if you see the three mages coming. I think I have enough power to tell Leo co tome out and tell him to come on his own power to help." Lucy said. "No, we can handle it. You don't need to use any more magic energy." Gajeel said. "I want to help." Lucy pouted. "You've helped us by getting us here." He said. "Fine." She grumbled. Gajeel gave her a kiss before running out of the cave. Natsu and Wendy ran behind him.

*Outside the cave*

"I can smell three mages and sense their energy." Wendy said. "That must be them." Gajeel said. The three mages slowly came into sight. "They are here." Natsu said. "Looks like we aren't alone on this island." One of the mages said. "Well, you aren't going to be on the island in a few minutes." Natsu said. The other mages just laughed. Each dragon slayer did a roar that caught the mages by surprise. The dragon slayers fought till the death with the other mages. "They weren't that strong." Natsu said. "They put up a fight though." Gajeel said. "The dragons are free now!" Wendy cheered. "Yes they are." Natsu smiled.

*Inside the cave*

Lucy was inside and was worried about Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu. When she heard them talking about how the dragons are free. She heard them talking when they walked in. "You are ok!" She jumped onto Gajeel. "I knew I would be." He chuckled. She kissed him and hugged him again. A green light shined around Lucy. She switched into Taurus's form. She had her hair into pigtails with white highlights. She had a white shirt with a black vest. She wore a plaid skirt with black suspenders hanging down. Taurus's symbol was on the right of her chest. "You guys are free now! Laxus has burned the rest of the poison." Wendy said. "I guess we can fly out." Grandeeny said. "I guess so." Igneel said. "It's all because of Lucy." Metallicana said. "It was no problem! I just wanted to do something for them." Lucy smiled. "Let's head to the guild." Wendy said. "We will fly you guys there." Grandeeny said. "The guild is in Magnolia." Natsu said. "Get on." Igneel said. Happy and Natsu got on Igneel, Wendy and Carla got on Grandeeny, and Lucy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily got on Metallicana. The dragons, mages, and exceeds flew back to Magnolia. "It is good to be back home." Wendy said. Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandeeny landed in an open space near the guild. "I'll go get Makarov." Lucy said running off.

*At the guild*

Lucy pushed open the door to the guild. "Where is Makarov?" Lucy asked. "Upstairs." Mira said. Lucy ran upstairs and burst into his office. "What's wrong?" Makarov asked. "We have the dragons here." Lucy tried to catch her breath. "Where are they?" He asked. "Follow me." She said walking out of the office. The two walked out of the guild to the dragons. Lisanna and Romeo followed the duo.

*At the field*

"Wendy!" Romeo ran up to her and hugged her. "Hi Romeo!" Wendy smiled. "Natsu!" Lisanna jumped onto him. "Hey Lisanna!" He kissed her. "Is that your mate, Natsu?" Igneel asked. "Yup!" Lisanna smiled. "Is that your mate?" Grandeeny asked. "Mom! No, he is just a really good friend." Wendy blushed. "Hello Metallicana, Igneel, and Grandeeny." Makarov said. "Are you Master Makarov?" Igneel asked. "Yes, I am." He nodded. "My son speaks highly of you." Igneel said. "Wendy does to." Grandeeny said. "My son just took care of Lucy instead of talked." Metallicana joked. "Well, she used up a lot of magic energy flying us there." Gajeel said. "Open gate of the dragon, Draco!" Lucy yelled. Draco appeared. "Thanks for everything." Lucy got down and hugged the dragon. "I was just helping a friend out." He said. "I'm glad I found you Draco." Lucy said. "Hello Metallicana, it is a pleasure to see you again." Draco said. "Hello Draco." Metallicana said. The guild had a party to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I had some writers block for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Golden Iron!

Chapter 7

"Lucy, I want to thank you again for doing this. You are truly a brave girl." Igneel said. "It was my pleasure to do it." Lucy smiled. "Thanks Luce!" Natsu hugged her. Lucy giggled and hugged back. Wendy smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Lu-chan." Wendy said. "No problem Wendy." Lucy smiled. "Lu…..I'm…back…" A voice coughed. "What?" Lucy turned around. "It took all of my magic energy…but I made it out…and I'm back to…kill you instead…of make you join…us…" The voice coughed. "L-L-Levy!" Lucy yelled in shock. "You bet it." Levy laughed. Lucy ran and jumped into Gajeel's arms. A green light shines around her switching her into Sagittarius's form. "It's ok Bunny, I have you." Gajeel whispered. "She's more powerful now and I don't think I can beat her again." Lucy started to cry. "Do you remember what I told you nine years ago?" Gajeel asked. "No, what did you say?" She asked. "Remember my old friend, Shiku, and how she was an assassin as well. I can call her and get her here." He said Lucy nodded. Lucy called out Columbia and called Shiku. "Hey Shiku." Gajeel said. "Hey Gajeel, long time no talk." Shiku laughed. "Yea, how fast can you get to Magnolia?" He asked. " I'm actually on my way there." She said. "We need you to come to the Fairy Tail guild as soon as you get here." He said. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Let's just say it's Legendary." Gajeel said. "Oh ok I will get there soon." She said. "Kay." Gajeel said as the field cut out. Gajeel set down Lucy. "Go to the train station and meet Shiku there. I will hold off Levy." He whispered. "How do I know what she looks like?" She asked. "She has long black hair with blue and green highlights." He said. She nodded and ran off. "Is Lucky Lu scared?" She teased. Lucy ignore it and kept running. Levy started to run after her but Gajeel stopped her. "You won't touch her as long as I'm alive." Gajeel said. "I can arrange that." Levy said pulling out her katana. "I'd Like to see you try!" Gajeel yelled and he punched the girls. Natsu and Wendy ran over to Gajeel. "No one will hurt Luce!" Natsu yelled.

-At the train station-

"Where is the Fairy Tail guild?" Shiku asked herself. A blonde haired mage ran up to her. "Are you Shiku?" She asked. "Yea, and you are." Shiku replied. "Oh sorry, I'm Lucy or you probably know me as Lucy Lu. I am Gajeel's girlfriend and we need you to come help us with Lev." Lucy explained. "Then Let's go!" Shiku started to run off. "So you even know where you are going?" Lucy asked. "All I know is that I need to go to the Fairy Tail guild." She said. "I need to know if you have a katana." Lucy said. "I never leave home without it." Shiku said. Lucy caught up with Shiku. "Legendary Lev is after me and I have sent her away with my katana before and she managed to get out. She is a little angry and Gajeel has been holding her off." Lucy explained. "Ok, I've fought her before. If you don't remember, we are the top two assassins in the Fiore Lucy." Shiku said. "Really, you are Shi Slaughter?" Lucy asked. "Yes, but I don't do any work anymore." Shiku said. "Me either." Lucy said. The two ex-assassins reached the field. "There she is." Lucy said. Shiku turned around and looked at Levy. "Oh, look who it is, Shi Slaughter. Did Lucky get scared and call up Shi?" Levy teased. "Maybe she did and I came. I just need you to leave everyone alone and enjoy the rest of your little life." Shiku said. "Looks like you are trying to make decisions for me. I need you to leave, it's our fight not yours." Levy said. "If it in involves friend then it is my fight." Shiku said. "Fine, comes at me!" Levy yelled. Shiku pulled out her katana and charged at Levy. Lucy looked around and saw Gajeel on the ground. She ran over to him. "Gajeel, are you ok?" Lucy asked. "Yea, I'm a little beat. She put up a fight." Gajeel said. "You sure your ok?" She asked. "Yup." He said. "Good, cause I'm about to go beat that blue jerk like there is no tomorrow." Lucy laughed. "Don't get hurt." He said. "LUCY! CAN I HAVE SOME HELP OVER HERE!"Shiku yelled. "Comin!" Lucy ran over there and pulled out her katana. "You will regret this Lucky. I will always be trying to ki-"Levy stopped as a katana stabbed her in her stomach. "I really hate doing this Levy."Lucy cried. "I…..hate…..you." Levy croaked out. "Same here." Shiku said. Lucy pulled out her katana and Levy dropped to the ground. Levy started to cough up blood and she slowly, but painfully died. Lucy dropped down to her knees and cried. Shiku dropped her katana and kneeled by the sobbing mage. "You did what you had to do." Shiku whispered. "I know, but I don't know if I can live with this anymore." Lucy said. "Live with what?" Shiku asked. "Killing countless people that didn't do anything to me." Lucy hugged Shiku and sobbed into her shoulder. "Well, this is what we all have to live with as assassins. It's what we signed up for when we decided to do it." Shiku said. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this." Lucy whispered. A pink light shined around the blonde mage. She switched into Virgo's takeover. A golden light shined near her. "What's wrong, princess?" Leo asked. "Don't worry about it Loke." Lucy mumbled. "I will. You are my namaka and my master. Also you only call me by Loke when something is wrong." Leo said. Lucy looked up and hugged Leo. "I killed her. I didn't want to but I had to." She mumbled. "All of us knew that this would happen. Surprisingly, Aquarius was even worried about you." Leo chuckled. "I find that hard to believe." Lucy smiled. "It is true. Summon her here and she'll prove it." Leo said. "Alright. But I don't have any water." Lucy said. "I'll go get Juvia." Wendy offered. "Yea, I don't think Aquarius will like how she is summoned but that will do." Lucy giggled. Andy nodded and ran to go get Juvia. "Is everything ok?" Juvia asked. "Yea, just make a puddle real quick." Lucy said. Juvia madder and made a puddle. Lucy grabbed Aquarius's key. "Open, gate of the water barrier,Aquarius!" Lucy said. A blue light shined. The spirit hugged Lucy. "I'm so glad your safe!" She said. "I guess Leo was right." Lucy giggled as she hugged back. "Now, if you don't mind. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A DATE! You'll understand when you get a boyfriend." Aquarius said. "Hehe, I guess Leo didn't tell you. I have a boyfriend." Lucy giggled. Aquarius stopped. "Who?" She asked. "Guess." Levy said. "Flame idiot?" She asked. "Oi!" Natsu yelled. "I'll take that as a no." She laughed. "Your kinda right in the magic zone." Lucy said. "Dragon slayer, that means Metal head." She said. "She's gunna call me by that nickname to?" Gajeel groaned. "Bye, glad to see you wont be alone forever Lucy." Aquarius said as she disappeared. "I took offense to that." Lucy pouted. "At least you feel better, Bunny." Gajeel said. Gajeel got up and walked over to her. "Yea, it's good to see that even the angered spirit cared for me." Lucy smiled as she leaned on Gajeel. "We all do Luce." Natsu said. She smiled and hugged all of her friends. "We should head back down to the guild." Makarov said. "Yea." Lucy mumbled as she walked down the hill. Everyone else followed her except for the dragons who stayed and talked. "That girl has some past if she is like this." Grandeeny said. "I wander what her last name is." Igneel said. "I'm just glad my anti-social son has someone to call his." Metallicana said.

-At the guild-

"Hey guys!" Cana waved. "Hey Cana." Lucy waved back. Gajeel and Lucy sat down at the bar. "Hey Lucy, do you want your milkshake?" Mira asked. "Hey Mira-nee and yea." Lucy said. Mira nodded and turned to make the milkshake. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked. "Don't worry about it Mira-nee" Lucy smiled and she took a sip from her milkshake. "Alright." Mira sighed. The guild went back to being rowdy and fighting. The guild turned toward the door. "H-Hi." Shiku said. "Who are you?" Max asked. "I'm Shiku Romereo." She said. "Come over here Shiku!" Lucy yelled. Shiku nodded and walked over to her. "Thanks again Shiku." Lucy said. "I'm just helpin a friend out." She said. "Hey Shiku." Gajeel said. "Hey Gajeel, I missed you."Shiku hugged him. "Missed you to." Gajeel said. "I'm glad I got to see you again, but I have to go." Shiku said. "I'm glad I met you and I hop I see you again." Lucy said. "Me to." Shiku waved and left the guild. "She seems nice." Mira said. "She was a childhood friend that I've kept in contact with." Gajeel said. "So, you three know each other." Mira said. "No, I just met her today. Like we said a while back he saved me and that's how we met. He met her after me and we never met." Lucy said. "Oh ok." Mira said. The guild doors opened again. "Lady Heartfellia." A mans voice said. Lucy turned around and walked up to the man. "Why are you here?" Lucy asked. "Lady Heartfellia, your father wants you to come home." He said. "I'm not going back and you know this." Lucy said. "I'm sorry Lady Heartfellia, he won't take no for an answer." He said. "Well, will he take never for an answer." Lucy said sarcastically. "I'm sorry." He put his hand on her neck and knocked her out. "Leave Luce alone!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel walked up to Natsu, who was walking up to the man. "Natsu, just let her go. She will come back. She would never stay with her father." Gajeel said. Natsu looked down as the man walked away with Lucy in his arms.

-At the mansion-

"Sir, I have Lady Heartfellia here." The man said. "Let me go!" Lucy yelled. "Come in." Jude said. The man carried Lucy into Jude's office. "Let me go! I don't want to be here! I want to be with Gajeel!" Lucy yelled. "Gajeel? I thought I sent his family away." Jude said. "You made him go away! And you knew how much he meant to me! That is just another reason to leave and never come back!" Lucy yelled and tried to leave the room but got stopped. "You will not leave. Lady Heartfellia." The man said. "I sent Gajeel away because he distracted you! I want you to be the heiress for our company!" Jude yelled. "Try all you want because I will never stay here!" Lucy yelled.

-At the guild-

"Lucy should have been back by now." Gajeel said. "The let's go get her." Natsu said. Gajeel nodded and ran out of the guild. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and the exceeds a few minutes they reached the Heartfellia manor."This town it all quiet." Natal said. "This isn't a town, this is apart of the Heartfellia manor. We played hide and seek in here." Gajeel said.

-Inside the manor-

"I don't want to be here!" Lucy yelled. "You will stay here and take over the company!" Jude yelled. The office door bursted open. "Gajeel!" Lucy yelled and jumped on Gajeel. "You need to wrap this up or dad will worry and fly his butt over here." Gajeel joked. She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you guys for coming." She said. "We all would come for you Luce." Nasty said. "I'm glad I have good friends like you." Lucy said. "Lucy, you will stay at this mansion if I have to keep you in a cell!" Jude yelled. "I will never stay here! I have friends who care for me unlike you." Lucy said. "I have cared for you." Jude said. "So, you sent away my only friend for me to focus on taking over the business. Like how you didn't care if I left." Lucy said. "Lucy Heartfellia, if you think that you are leaving again then you think wrong." Jude said. "I'm leaving and you are never going to get me here again. I have better people to be with now."Lucy said. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and ran out. "Wait up Luce!" Natsu yelled. The other Fairy Tail members ran after her.

A/N: Hey! Did you enjoy this chapter? It took a few days to write. Don't forget to review!

-Silvershadow-


	8. Update

Sorry, this isn't a chapter,but please read it!

I won't be updating my stories for a while for two reasons.

1\. School has started and I am moving so I have to transfer to a new school.

2\. I just had two deaths in the family,

My Aunt Martha and my grandpa, Stanley. My grandfather raised me since my mom is an alcoholic. The funeral is tomorrow so tears will be shed.

Sorry again for no updates, but don't forget I love you all!

DFTBA

-Silvershadow-


	9. Chapter 9: I'm back!

**_Chapter 8_**

"You guys wanna play a game of hide and seek?" Lucy asked. "I'm up for it." Wendy said. "Just like old times." Gajeel smiled. "Natsu, you count while we all go hide." Lucy said. "Kay." Natsu started counting and they all ran off. Erza hid in one of the houses. Wendy and Carla hid in a cave. Happy was with Natsu. Gajeel, Lucy, and Lily hid in a tree that they used to hide in. Gray hid behind a bush. Natsu stopped counting and went to find them. "Found ya Erza." Natsu said. "Let's go find the others." Erza said. They walked around until Natsu smelt Gray. "I can smell Ice Princess." Natsu said. They walked toward the bush. "Hi Gray." Erza said. "Hey." He said getting up. "Time to find the others." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. They walked around and spotted a cave. "Who wants to check?" Natsu asked. "You do." Gray said. Natsu ran up and got into the cave. "Hey Natsu." Wendy smiled. "We need to find Luce, Gajeel, and Pantherlily." Natsu said. The whole group walked around. "Do they know that they passed us six times?" Lucy whispered. "Dense flame idiot." Gajeel mumbled. "Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled. "The seventh time is the charm!" Lucy laughed. "Shut up." Natsu said. Lucy giggled. Gajeel jumped off the tree. Lucy jumped and Gajeel caught her. Pantherlily flew down. "Let's go. I'm surprised my dad hasn't found us." Lucy said. "Kay." Gray said. All of them ran (and flew) off. "I will get you here Forever Lucy." Jude said as he watched his black haired daughter run off.

 **At the Fairy Tail guild hall**

"I hope Lucy is okay." Mira said. "Of course she would be. She is a strong girl." Lisanna said. The doors opened. "I told you that she was ok." Lisanna said. "Hey Lucy! Are you ok?" Mira said. "I'm just fine." Lucy said. "Dad is gunna worry if you aren't gunna see him." Gajeel said. "Then let's go." Lucy said. Lucy and Gajeel walked out of the guild to the field. "Good, Lucy is ok." Metallicana said. "Yup!" Lucy smiled. Lucy walked up and sat in front of the dragons. "There is a cave near by that you guys can fit in. So, you won't be out here the whole time." Lucy said. "We will check it out." Grandeeny said. "I am gunna go take a shower and then I'll be back." Lucy said as she got up. "Kay, don't fall into the river." Gajeel said. "I won't." Lucy giggled. She kissed his cheek and ran off. "Why would she fall in a river?" Metallicana asked. "She walks on the edge of the river and the fishermen tell her that she will fall in one day." Gajeel said. "Ah." He said.

 **At the apartment**

Lucy turned the water on and got in the shower. She grabbed the shampoo and put it in her hair. She washed her hair and body then got out. She wrapped the fluffy white towel around her. She dried her body and hair. She slid on gray sweatpants, a white tank top, and a black hoodie. Her hair was down and she slid in a silver headband. She found a bracelet that Gajeel had given her as a kid. She smiled at her look and left her apartment.

 **At the field**

Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy where talking to their foster parent. Lucy walked up o the field. "Hey, those are my sweatpants and hoodie." Gajeel said. "Got a problem with it?" Lucy asked. "No, just saying the obvious." Gajeel said. "I got a new key a few weeks ago." Lucy said. "Which one?" Gajeel asked. Lucy pulled out they key. "Waterlily." She said. "I wanna see." Wendy said. "Open gate of the Waterfall, Waterlily!" Lucy yelled. A girl with a sky blue dress showed up. Her teal hair went down to her knees. **(A/N: her hair looks like Hatsune Miku's hair).** "Hello Miss Lucy, it's a pleasure to be in your presence again." She curtsied. "Hey Waterlily." Lucy said. "How are you?" She asked. "I am fine you?" Lucy replied. "I am doing just fine. Also, may I ask who are these people?" Waterlily said. "Oh, this is Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Pantherlily, Carla, Happy, Metallicana, Igneel, and Grandeeny." Lucy said pointing to each one. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed. "She is a lot nicer than you other water spirit Luce." Natsu said. "She is a proper spirit. She was with some Mage is a town called London and picked it up there. She can make really god tea to." Lucy explained. "Ah." Natsu said. "You are really pretty." Wendy said. "Thank you, you are pretty as well." She said. Wendy giggled. "If I am not needed, I will return to my tea. Goodbye Miss Lucy." Waterlily bowed and left. "See, she is really nice." Lucy said. "She is." Wendy said. "I'm hungry!" Natsu whined. "When aren't you hungry?!" Lucy asked. "I want foooooood." Natsu said. "I'll go get Mira to make you something." Lucy said and ran back down to the guild. "You really do eat a lot flame brain." Gray said as he walked up. "What did you say ice prick?" Natsu asked. "I said you eat a lot. Are ya deaf or somethin'?" Gray yelled. "Do you wanna go ice princess?" Natsu yelled. "Bring it ash for brains!" Gray yelled. Natsu and Gray started to fight. "Is he always like this?" Igneel asked. "Yup. They have been fighting ever since they met when they joined the guild." Lisanna said. "Natsu! Gray! You better stop fighting or you won't get this food and I'll Lucy-kick you all the way to Hargeon!" Lucy yelled as she walked up with a tray of food. "A-Aye!" Natsu said. Lucy laughed and handed him the food. "They better be glad it was me and not Erza." Lucy teased. "She'd give them a beating." Wendy giggled. They all laughed for awhile.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short update. But I'd rather it be short than no update at all. I will try and update sooner, but school is in the way.**

 **-Silvershadow-**


	10. Chapter 10- The final chapter

**Hey minna! I'm back! Sorry for the long period of non-updating. Ya know, middle school, My Chemical Romance, and pure laziness. I am thinking of finishing this up in this chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 10 of Golden Iron.**

Lucy walked down the road after tosing and turning in bed. She just couldn't sleep. So, she walked the streets of Magnolia. She had this wired feeling of someone watching her. She didnt know why. She looked behind her countless times, no one was there though. She shook her head and walked to a fountin. She sat down and looked into the water. A blurry image of her looked back.

After 4 hours of wandering, she walked back home. She climbed back into bed anf finally fell asleep.

The next day

Lucy woke up to a note on her bedside table. It read,

 _'Bunny Girl,_

 _Sorry for not waking up with you, just I had a few things to do. When you wake up,_

 _come to the guild, Mira will tell you where to go. Love you._

 _-Gajeel'_

She scrambled out of bed and got dressed. She wore a blue mini skirt, a white and blue top, her brown boots, and her belt. She tied her hair into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon before leaving.

"Hey Lucy." Mira smiled. "Gajeel left a note and it said that you'd know where i'm supposed to go." Lucy said. "Oh! He said at the Galaxy Resturanunt." Mira informed the confused blonde. "Ok." Lucy walked out.

Lucy walked down to the Galaxy and went in. "Lucy Heartfellia?" The waitress, Khristen, asked. "Yes, ma'am." Lucy said. "Please follow me." Khristen said. Lucy did. She led Lucy to a table with a single candle and red wine. Lucy sat down and Gajeel walked up.

"Gaj, tell me what's going on." Lucy commanded. "No can do, Bunny. Not yet." Gajeel smirked. She sighed and took a sip of wine. "So, how are you?" Gajeel asked, trying to pass time. "Nervous." She admitted. "Want me to out you at ease?" He asked, a smirk playing at his lips. "Please." She smiled.

Gajeel got out of his seat and kneeled on one leg. He pulled out a blue velvet box from his left pocket. Lucy's eyes started to water. "Lucy Ashley Heartfellia, When I first saw you again, I fell in love again. As kids, I loved you. I always have. You are beyond belief amazing and strong. Lucy, Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a silver band with a gold diamond. 'Bunny' was etched in the bottom of the band. "Om my gosh, Gajeel! Yes! Of course i'll marry you!" She squeeled. He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. They shared a long, pationate kiss.

Lucy and Gajeel walked back to the guild. "Guess who just got engaged?!" Lucy yelled as she walked in. All the girls pulled Lucy away. They all giggled around her.

"I love you, Gaj." Lucy said. "I love you to, Bunny." Gajeel said

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed this story. I've enjoyed writing it.**

 **~Silvershadow~**


End file.
